Los hermanos vampiros
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Luka y Juleka son vampiros y luego de años bebiendo la sangre entre sí para no beber la de otra persona. Una noche probaron sangre diferente, pero muy deliciosa.


Los vampiros son una raza extinta para algunos. Seres de ficción para otros. Pero la verdad es que los vampiros existen.

Luka y Juleka son vampiros. Los hermanos vampiros, son peculiares, en el sentido de que son como humanos normales. No obstante en la luna llena, su sed de sangre incrementa a niveles inimaginable y necesitan beber de ese líquido.

Sus colmillos salen y deben/necesitan beber.

Todos esos años, cada luna llena. Los hermanos se bebieron la sangre entre sí. Sus colmillos clavados en los cuellos del otro, alimentándose, saciándose de la sed que sentían.

Hasta que una noche, cuando la luna era tapada por nubes. Los hermanos no sintieron esa necesidad, la lluvia caía y ellos interiormente se sintieron aliviados que sus invitadas, Marinette y Rose que todavía no se habían marchado, no se han victimas suyas.

La tormenta era tan fuerte que los individuos le permitieron dormir en su camarote, pensando que la tormenta seguiría hasta mañana y el poder de la luz de la luna no le afectaría.

Estaban equivocados.

A la madrugada, la lluvia se detuvo de sopetón, la tormenta yéndose hacia otra parte. Por esa razón, los hermanos en mitad del sueño se despertaron con sed, sus colmillos salidos.

Buscando.

Como siempre Juleka iría al camarote de su hermano y bebería su sangre como el de la suya, pero antes de que pudiera ir, su pie choca contra con un cuerpo y cae encima.

Juleka mira a Rose, está dormida, el perfil del reflejo de la luna que le da, la hace más hermosa de lo usual, los ojos violetas de Juleka ven su cuello blanco, su nariz se percata de su irresistible dulce aroma y la muerde...

Sus colmillos se clavan en su delgado cuello, ella jadea, abre los ojos temerosa, pero luego una sensación electrizante recorre su ser, como si la hipnotizara no opone resistencia y se deja seguir mordiendo.

Musitando el nombre "Juleka" con placer.

Marinette que se despierta a los minutos, se queda impactada al ver sus amigas en esa posición, su rostro enrojece al creer que están en ese tipo de relación y están teniendo sus muestras de afecto en ese momento, al escucharlas gemir. Ella se levanta y a pasos lentas se va de la habitación, chocándose con un cuerpo, un pecho. Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos azul claro de Luka, mirándola con un brillo que la estremece.

Pasados minutos y no recibir la presencia de Juleka decidió buscarla. La necesitaba, la necesitaba...

Él jadea y ella se preocupa.

—¿Estas bien? —Y le toca la frente— Estas frío —susurra.

—Necesito a mi hermana —su voz suena cansada, pero la verdad es que está desesperado, intentando contener las ganas ahora mismo de beber la sangre de Marinette. Esa que huele deliciosa, esa perteneciente a la muchacha delante de él.

Ella enrojece, recordando lo sucedido con Rose y Juleka.

—E-ella está dormida —tartamudea colorada.

Pero a Luka no le importa y hace ademan para entrar. Marinette lo ataja con sus dos brazos.

—Esta con Rose... —añade sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho, con pavor si las descubre en esa situación ¡Que vergüenza seria!

Y Luka no necesita comprender, al notar como la puerta que está un poco abierta, muestra como su hermana estaba encima de Rose, de seguro, chupándole la sangre, pero Marinette piensa otra cosa, se percata al notar como tiene sus mejillas rojas. Roja como la sangre. ¡No!

Pero, aun así la necesitaba. Intenta entrar, pero Marinette sigue sin dejarlo pasar.

—No entiendes, Ma-Ma-Marinette —dice sus colmillos rozan sus labios y lo lastiman sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre. Marinette no nota sus dientes ante la penumbra que rodea su alrededor —Debo entrar.

Luka la podría apartar, pero sabe que si la toca, la iba a derribar e iba a morder su tentador cuello.

—No puedes entrar... —declara nerviosa—N-no te dejare.

Ella espeta y Luka luego de varias evasivas. No aguanta.

—Te lo advertí —musita cerca de su oído, ella se enrojece. Y Luka la muerde, clava sus colmillos en su piel, un hilo de sangre se desliza por su blanquecina superficie.

Ella gime, viendo como los ojos azules claros resplandecen, ella cierra los ojos, se adormece, sintiendo placer ante esa mordida.

—Eres deliciosa —dice apegándola mas a su cuerpo— Eres increíble, Marinette —expresa— Tu sangre es increíble...

Y sigue bebiendo.


End file.
